Learning The Ways of Aura
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Post Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Has Aura!Ash and Mentor!Aaron. Also has romance; but it isn't my strong suit. DISCONTINUED for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

_Random AU that I thought of after I rewatched Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and saw Ash using Aaron's gloves. There will be an Ash/female character, but not until later, the pairing is not for debate. Mentions of Aaron/Rin._

* * *

It was night in the kingdom of Cameron. Ash sent Pikachu to spend the night with Max, because he wanted some time to himself. He thought about the power of the Aura coursing through him when he was helping Lucario. Power that he didn't even even know he had.

_Is that what aura feels like?_ Ash wondered as he looked at the gloves that belonged to the crystallized Sir Aaron, the hero of Cameron Palace. The ones that he used to help Sir Aaron's partner, Lucario, save Cameron.

_"Yes."_ A voice said. It didn't sound like any of his friends, it was the voice of a man who was to be respected.

_Sir Aaron?_ Ash thought

_"Yes, it is I. Sir Aaron."_

Ash was confused "How am I communicating with you? I thought you.."

_"I am, physically. I did, however, manage to latch onto your aura."_

"But, what about Lucario?" Ash asked

_"Lucario and I have spoken to each other. I have latched onto your aura, becoming your teacher in the subject. He too has found the aura of another User, and is training that individual now."_

Ash, looking out the window of the palace in the direction of the Tree of Beginning, thought this over. If he learned Aura, he could help a lot more people and Pokemon. "How many people these days know about Aura?"

_"I do not know."_ There was a sigh _"probably a lot less than there were in my time."_

"Teach me." Ash said, wanting to learn Aura so he could make a difference.

_"Very well."_ Aaron said "_we shall start training in the morning."_

"Yes, Master Aaron." Ash replied, using the respective title that a trainee is to call their mentor. The boy lie down in the bed, looking at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

_"Is something troubling you?" _Aaron asked, concerned for the boy.

"Just wondering about what I will be learning."

_"Ah."_ Aaron remarked _"all I ask is that you do not tell your friends, any of them, about what you will be learning. Tomorrow morning, you will go see the Lady of the castle and tell her that you will be learning Aura."_

"The staff that is used every year for the festival is yours. Do I get to use that or will one be made for me?"

_"You will probably get one made for you, if you wish. You do not necessarily need it, considering you have the gloves. But, it is a great focuser."_ Aaron explained, smiling as he saw the boy drifting off. _"Did you get all of that?"_

"I'll get a staff made for me if I wish. I don't really need it because I have the gloves, but it is a good focuser to have." Ash repeated, his eyes drooping and his voice becoming thicker. He fell asleep under Aaron's gaze.

Aaron, deciding to let the boy sleep in peace, walked to the balcony. He walked to the rail and sat on it, his feet hanging over the edge. He closed his eyes, thinking of the time of old.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this took forever to update, I kinda forgot I wrote it, until recently. Sorry._**

* * *

Aaron thought back to the time just before the war between the two tribes, to the time when he and Lady Rin were going to start a family.

_Lady Rin walked up to Aaron, her lover, who was sitting in a chair with his bare feet in a large wooden bucket, filled with warm water, and reading a book._

_Aaron turned to her, as she was about to put a hand on his shoulder, a curious expression on his face. "Yes, Lady Rin?"_

_Rin smiled. "Aaron, I am with your child."_

_A smile split across Aaron's face. He jumped off of his chair, his book flying across the room. Water splashed everywhere as Aaron grabbed his love around her waist, pulled her close to him, and kissed her lips. His smile softened to a smirk "I wondered why your aura was sensitive."_

_Rin playfully smacked his chest, "it's always sensitive when I'm around you." She kissed his lips, a smile playing on hers. She pulled away and the two laughed softly against one another's lips._

* * *

"Master Aaron. Come on, we have to go see Lady Ilene." Ash said. Aaron blinked, had he been thinking about that memory throughout the night?

Ash seemed to feel his master's confusion "is something wrong, Master Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head _"no, Ash. Everything is alright. I was just thinking of my time, before the war."_

Ash nodded, his aura picking up on the truth in Aaron's words. "Very well, Master Aaron. Can we hurry, please? I wish to see the queen before my friends wake up."

Aaron smirked _"your friends are not the problem, it is your partner you need to be concerned with."_

"Huh?" Ash looked confused, until a blur of yellow leapt onto his head. "Pikachu!" He cried out happily as the mouse leapt from his head onto the balcony rail, greeting him.

Pikachu turned to Aaron, who turned to him as well, and the two locked eyes. Aaron, at first he was surprised that a normal pokemon could see him, saw something, an ancient power of thunder. He decided to keep a close eye on Pikachu, but keep it to himself as to not alarm his trainee. Pikachu looked at Aaron, sensing the ancient strength of his aura, decided to accept that this spirit would be a good fit to train Ash in the ways of Aura, and perhaps help him.

They nodded in acceptance towards one another as Ash began walking towards the door that led to his room from the balcony. Pikachu jumped from the rail to the floor, and then proceeded to follow his partner. Aaron got down from the rail and followed them as well, keeping at a distance of four steps behind, his eyes not moving from the yellow form that leapt onto the shoulder of his trainee.

Ash walked around the castle towards the throne room. He had to tell the Ilene about his aura training. "Master Aaron." He said, quietly.

_"Yes, Ash?"_ Aaron walked quickly to move beside his apprentice, moving through some of the servants who muttered something about chills coming into the castle.

"Do I tell Lady Ilene about you?" Ash's voice was soft, as if he was frightened to ask.

Aaron looked at the boy, sensing that his aura told his real age of seventeen. He didn't act like it though, and that would have to be corrected.

_During training. _Aaron decided. _"The decision is yours. If you tell her about me, it could open the gates for more questions that neither of us can answer."_ A short time later the three of them, or two of them because no one aside from Ash and Pikachu could see Aaron, arrived at the throne room to find Lady Ilene reading a letter at her throne.

Ash cleared his throat in a respectable manner to let her know he was waiting to seek her counsel. Lady Ilene looked up and saw Ash was looking towards her, his upright, strict posture spoke volumes as to the magnitude of what he had to say.

"Yes, Ash? What can I help you with?" Ilene put the letter down so her attention was fully on him.

Ash took a deep breath and said "I will be learning the ways of Aura."

"Really?" Lady Ilene asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, and I wish to have a uniform like the one that was worn by Sir Aaron."

Ilene nodded "And the gloves?"

"I have Aaron's original gloves, but an extra set would not hurt. I also wish to have a staff constructed like the one he used during the war."

Ilene stood from her throne and walked to Aaron's staff that hung horizontally on the wall by her throne. She took it off of the wall before she walked towards him, holding it horizontally. When she stopped a foot from him, she held the staff out to him. "Why have another one constructed, when the original one is waiting to be used? We have a spare one that we will use for the ceremonies, if you wish to use this one."

Ash, looking at Aaron from the corner of his eye and receiving a nod, took the staff in his hands. He turned it so it was vertical within his hands, before looking at Ilene. "Thank you. I will use it with pride."

"I know you will./_You better._" Ilene and Aaron said at the same time.

Ash nodded in acceptance to their requests. Lady Ilene looked at him, remembering the outfit he wore on the day of the festival, and asked "You wore a costume on the day of the festival, correct?"

Ash nodded "Yes, it looked like the clothes Sir Aaron wore in the time of the ancient kingdom."

"Come with me to the costume hall and take the costume."

"Are you sure?"

Ilene nodded "Yes, it is no trouble at all. And besides, you are the first person that has ever worn that costume in the history of this competition."

Ash smiled widely as Ilene led him through the halls. He was the first person ever to wear the constume designed like Sir Aaron's Aura uniform. As he opened the door that led into the room, he spied a collar on a chair beside him. It was an old faded black collar with a thunder bolt tag on it, and there was a belt that matched on the floor in front of the chair. He gathered up the costume, Pikachu picking up the hat, and the matching collar and belt. Ilene was waiting for him by the door with a maid, who was holding what seemed to be an old travel bag.

Ash placed the uniform and hat into the bag before turning to lady Ilene. He showed her the collar and belt, asking if they belonged to anyone.

"No, these do not belong to anyone in this day. You should take them, they seem to fit you."

Ash nodded, putting the items in the bag before it from the maid with a nod of thanks. He closed the bag, snapping it shut, and slung it over his back.

"Thank you for allowing me to have not only Sir Aaron's original staff, but the costume based on his own."

Ilene nodded "You are welcome, but those are not the only things I wish to give you before you set off on your journey."

Ash looked surprised "What you mean, milady?"

Ilene gave a small smile "Come with me."

Ash, and the maid, followed the lady of the castle to a room. Ilene opened the door to reveal a large library. Ash was looking around the room seeing that it had two levels, both lined with rows and rows of bookcases, that were connected by a staircase. He walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled down a book. It was worn and covered with dust.

He gently brushed the cover off and saw that it had a Raikou on the cover. Raikou looked like it was running at them, it's teeth were bared and it had thunder coming from the paw that was on the down. It's red eyes contained rage that was unheard of in a non-legendary.

Pikachu looked at the picture and let out a small "Pi," which led Ash to believe he didn't like the image.

"It's okay Pikachu, it's just a picture." The seventeen year old opened the book to see various images of Raikou, from it's cub years to it's adult years. One of the pictures was of not only Raikou, but it also had Entei and Suicune standing . "The tower."

"Pardon?"

Ash looked up to see the maid with two books, that Ash guessed were about Aura. He showed her the picture of the three land bound legends standing on the ruins of the tower.

"These three pokemon were reincarnated from three dead pokemon that were trapped in Brass Tower in the Johto region. I was told that the tower burned because of mysterious circumstances. Ho-oh, a bird of legend, revived the three and the tower. The tower's outer structure was minorly damaged, but the inside where the three pokemon died took the most damage from the fire."

The maid nodded, looking at Ash with a bit of surprise in her old face "you are rather knowledgeable, young man. Have you thought about recording what you know in a journal?"

Ash put the book down, closing it as he did so, before chuckling, "that's a great idea, although, most of what I put in the book will be considered fiction to everyone else but those who were there with me when those things happened."

The maid nodded, sitting the books she had on a table next to the Raikou book that Ash had grabbed.

A voice nearly scared them out of their skins "it is worth a try, it is not?"

Ash looked to see the lady of the castle and nodded to her "yes, milady, I suppose."

_"That is what I did in my time. Do you see those books on the table?"_

Ash turned to look at the book, nodding when the maid turned her back to him. She and Ilene were talking.

_"Those books are the ones that I wrote on the subject of aura."_

"Why?" Ash whispered, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

_"Because I wanted a legacy to leave behind aside from my saving the castle."_ Aaron responded, looking at the books in fondness.

Ash nodded, before he turned to see the queen and maid speaking to each other. "Excuse me," they stopped their talking to turn and look at each other, "I was wondering how much longer this was going to take, helping me prepare for aura training and all, because my friends might be getting worried."

Ilene nodded, "we are almost done." She walked past Ash, to a desk. She took what looked like a jewelry box off of the desk, and walked over to him before she handed it to him. Ash opened the box to see a wristband and orbs, each of them with different patterns, she picked up a stone with "those are a special type of evolution stones, from long ago, that allow certain pokemon to evolve further for a time."

She put the stone back and picked up the wristband, "this helps the pokemon evolve, and helps strengthen the bond between a pokemon with the stone and the trainer during the advanced evolution." She put the wristband back in the box, before closing it. "We are done now, your pokemon that are compatible with the stones will take those."

Ash smiled, nodding his thanks. He took all of the items, the box, bag and staff, back to his room. He put the items into his backpack, tying the staff to the side, before walking out of his room and to the dining hall.

_"Call me if you need me, Ash."_ Aaron said, _"I'm going to walk around the castle."_

"Sure thing, have a nice walk, Master Aaron." Ash smiled, as Aaron walked in the opposite direction.

_"I'll meet up with you in a few hours."_ Aaron said.

"Where?"

_"The Tree of Beginning."_ Aaron said, stopping to look at Ash, before continuing to walk away.

* * *

_**A few chapters from now may or may not contain a time-jump to after Ash's travels with his friends. I can't decide if I want to have him keep his aura training a secret or not, until he can control most of his abilities, or if I want to have him just go straight to the aura village in Sinnoh.**_


End file.
